Madness In the Moon-
by ShadaraFoxx
Summary: my first Fanfic, concerning my 3rd OC : Muun- After the harrowing battle with the kishin, new student Muun finds that this newly transformed Kishin might have her high on his 'to do' list...


Fan fiction 1

Pairing: Asura x OC (Muun)

Ch.1 The Most Unpleasant Kind of Awkward

(A year after the battle with Asura)

"Ugh. Morning. My least favorite part of the day…" I groaned as soon as the first rays of harsh summer sunlight showed through my thin purple curtains that hung suspended over the window to my left. Every day was exactly the same… Wake up, get dressed, and face a whole new day of awkward moments and weird encounters. Well, for me anyways. Ever since the battle with the kishin Asura, things have been nothing but awkward. For starters, Asura was creepy. He would stare off into space at random times and would mumble things about being afraid, and sometimes would cower in the corner for hours on end. And the fact that he would often be unnecessarily violent at times, especially when having sparring matches, proved that he was completely unpredictable.

But he was best known for being a complete pervert. Our theory us that after the battle with the academy, his madness backfired and turned him into a perverted creep who was so powerful you couldn't fight him off…no matter what he did to you. Which is why I never went around him alone. So every day was basically spent avoiding him at all costs. But I figured that despite these factors, I'd still have to face this day anyway. Preparing for another day in hell, I wearily sat up, staring out the window and at the clear blue sky, with the creepy sun laughing down at the world. Stretching and yawning, I rolled myself over to the end of the bed, and threw off the thick purple blanket. Standing up and leaning against the windowpane, I glanced down into the city streets five stories below, watching as civilians walk in and out of shops and walking up and down the streets.

I ran my fingers through my black hair and was annoyed to find it was full of tangles from tossing and turning all night. Lumbering over to my dresser, I picked up the small silver comb with a wolf emblem on it and begun to comb out the tangles, and after about ten painful yanks, and a small pile of torn out hair, I decided it was close enough and better not to mess with it until later. Tossing the comb back on the dresser, I exited the room, walking down the short hallway and into the living room, glad that there wasn't much light leaking in through the windows. I was never a morning person, so investing in some thick curtains was definitely the right choice. I opened the fridge, hoping something edible would be there. Of course there wasn't. Because going out into the city to buy food was too much. So I grabbed the bottle of water I had been reusing over and over, and chugged down the rest of the bottle (which there was only half left), and looked at the empty bottle in disappointment. "Great. The only thing I have is water and not much of that either." I said in exasperation, and then put the bottle on the kitchen counter, and then turned back to turn on the living room light when something next to the door caught my attention. Curious, I walked up to the door, and a small piece of folded paper was pushed into my apartment from the outside. As soon as I reached for it with fingers outstretched, the folded paper fell to the floor, and I slowly reached down and picked it up. Hesitantly, I opened up the note, but, to my confusion, there was only three, red, vertical eyes printed in the center. For a second I only stared at it, and then with a shiver and a disgusted face, I realized this was Asura's 'symbol'. Only until I thought of it did I get the feeling I was being stared at, and I searched around the room, looking for any signs of the kishin nearby.

After about a minute, I deemed my apartment safe and clear. Turning back to the door one more, I gave the wooden plate one last look before turning back to get ready for the day.

"Let me in, little wolf."

I stiffened. The voice was muffled, and quiet, but there was no mistaking the soft, cooing voice of the Kishin, right outside my door.

"Asura…. what do you want?"

"I want you to let me in."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I asked nicely."

I wasn't even close to considering letting him in. I just stood there silently at the door, not even moving, to see if he would go away. I laughed in my mind knowing that wasn't possible. He was extremely, irritatingly patient. Except when it came to things he wanted. And right now I think I was ranking high on his 'to do' list.

"I don't have to let you in, kishin,"

"That's not very polite. And here I go through all the trouble of trying to get in from the front door. I could have just got in through the window. "

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. If he wanted to get in that badly he would have just broken the window or come in some other way. But that didn't make me want to open the door either. So I weighed my options: Stay inside where I may or may not be safe for the moment, or open the door and something happens…because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't come all this way just to say hello.

"Why do you want in?"

"I wanted to see you, that's all"

I could almost feel him smiling when he said that. It made me get shivers all over, and I took a step away from the door, trying to figure out the odds of escape if I jumped out the window and took off, but I pushed this back easily. I'd have to come back eventually, and when I did he would most certainly be there. So, naturally, I opened the door, out of options, but almost as soon as I touched the doorknob, I knew then that it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.


End file.
